1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic EL device.
2. Related Art
Organic electroluminescence devices (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL devices”) having organic luminescent layers are known. An organic EL device includes a plurality of light-emitting elements composed of materials including organic materials. Each light-emitting element has a basic structure in which an organic luminescent layer is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-234819).
Furthermore, in an element region in which a plurality of light-emitting elements are disposed, partition walls which define the light-emitting elements are provided, and an outermost peripheral partition wall is provided as an “enclosing member” which surrounds the element region. In a non-display region referred to as a “frame portion” located in the periphery of the element region, a cathode line connected to the cathode of each light-emitting element is arranged. The cathode line is disposed so as to electrically connect the cathode to the connecting terminal portion of the organic EL device. The cathode of the light-emitting element usually extends from inside of the element region over the enclosing member to the frame portion, where the cathode is connected to the cathode line.
In the existing organic EL device, when the cathode line and the cathode of the light-emitting element are connected to each other, the cathode (electrode) of the light-emitting element extends over the enclosing member and is connected to the conductive member on the substrate. Therefore, depending on the angle between the outer side surface of the enclosing member and the surface of the substrate, there is a possibility that defects, such as insufficient coverage of the electrode and cracks, may occur in the vicinity of the position where the outer side surface of the enclosing member rises from the surface of the substrate, resulting in disconnection between the electrode and the conductive member.